


Стеклянный замок

by Minsh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Genderbending, Writing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsh/pseuds/Minsh
Summary: Запертая на ключ дверь - преграда.Но это еще и то, что можно описать.





	Стеклянный замок

**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/9745203

Тсуна редко пишет после того, как мастурбирует. Ей двадцать, главное увлечение благодаря довольно активной деятельности в этой сфере еще в школе слилось с работой, и она зарабатывает тем, что пишет рассказы и фанфики, а потом продает. Хороший скилл и известность в начале дали ей отличную фору, лояльный редактор помог выплыть при публикации оригинальных вещей, и теперь она может позволить себе многое — и в том числе писать только «по вдохновению».

Когда хочется. Когда есть настроение или в голове гуляет не ветер, а какая-то история, которая прямо просится из головы перетечь в пальцы, а с пальцев по клавиатуре — в текстовый документ.

Реже — на бумагу: Тсуна не успевает записывать так же много на бумагу, как на ноутбук.

Но после мастурбации Тсуна чувствует, как будто ее ноги прирастают к земле. И она не может писать так, как привыкла.

Цветистые метафоры, слова, которые описывают скорее настроение и атмосферу, чем какие-то предметы — все это пропадает, остается там, выше, куда Тсуне не забраться.

Она любит удовольствие, но не любит то, что следует после его пика — словно пресловутая микро-смерть забирает у нее слова, закрывает их где-то в мозгу за тяжелой, родом из самого средневековья дверью, и запирает на замок. До того самого момента, как Тсуна сама титаническими усилиями не отопрет дверь — то есть распишется, и никогда не знаешь, сколько придется написать — страницу или десять, — или пока снова не появится то самое настроение.

Желание писать, идея, вдохновение — называйте как хотите. Когда смерть забирается далеко-далеко и отпирает дверь сама — и слова выливаются в мозг сплошным потоком, спеша рассказать и показать, заставить почувствовать.

И Тсуна пишет. Пишет, чтобы показать другим. Если Тсуна не выливает эти слова на бумагу, у нее в голове становится тяжело и слишком мало места, словно слова стремятся заполнить все доступное пространство и продолжают, продолжают, продолжают появляться.

Новые-новые-новые, и все такие нужные, такие яркие, так просящиеся в пальцы — на бумагу — в чужие руки. В глаза, в умы.

Тсуна ставит точку зачастую лишь затем, чтобы поскорее приняться за новую вещь — и она обожает это чувство.

И ненавидит тоже.

Тсуна редко пишет после того, как мастурбирует — в груди приятная пустота, пусть сердце еще недавно стучалось о ребра так, словно пытается выпрыгнуть, а в голове все слова — сухие и серые, ведь смерть, уходя, закрыла за собой дверь. Тсуна не любит это состояние.

Но и не всегда ненавидит. Это зависит от того, захочется ли ей писать сразу после — когда в голове не будет хватать слов, чтобы поделиться ими с теми, кто будет читать. Чтобы они полными струйками скатывались по рукам, по венам в пальцы, через кончики уходили в клавиатуру и появлялись на экране ноутбука.

Запертая на ключ дверь — преграда. Это неприятно.

Но это еще и то, что можно описать.


End file.
